


Bobbies Work Bench

by Saiyan_Angel_Blue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobbies shed, Death, F/M, Impala Sex, Kissing in the Rain, Oral Sex, Suicide, Swearing, Sweet Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Angel_Blue/pseuds/Saiyan_Angel_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbies bench before me littered with car parts and tools, oils and grease soaked rags, an old petrol can knocked over but not leaking, my MP3 player and speakers playing soft music, to be playing what I don’t know, I hear none of it, but just a drone a hum in the background, I’m stronger than this, this pain I’ve held onto for this long I can no longer do, I have reached that limit, my knuckles going white as I clench my fingers tighter, breathing raspy almost shallow as small tuffs of warm breath hang in the night air</p>
<p>Small spots of water splash down on Bobbies bench, as the tears roll down my cheeks....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys my first fan-fiction on here, a bit nervous, this is what I would like to do if I got to spend one night with the infamous Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I stand at the back of bobbies, standing in front of this greased socked work bench gripping the edge, looking at my loaded gun, just one bullet and that’s it

The sun fades, darkness now falls, the moonlight softly casting its glow over the world, the stars twinkling in the sky, shimmering brightly, all is clear and calm, right with the world....

  
Yeah right

  
Standing still against Bobbies work bench down the back of the salvage yard, in a big old shed with no walls, my fingers clenching the grease soaked wood, small splinters sticking into my finger tips the light above me hanging on a long wire maybe a foot or two, swinging from side to side, a breeze whips thru the wall less shed on my bare arms, but I feel nothing

  
Surrounding me is broken down cars in multiply parts and rusty bodies slowly decaying, a grave yard of metal horrors, so many memories of times good or bad gone by so many lives and adventures around these dead metal beasts now silenced, dirt covering the concrete floor with oil stains here and there, the smell of grease in the air, so cold

  
Still the light swings faster as the wind picks up speed around me, casting shadows behind me off the walls and cars, dancing shadows on the floors, the iron on the roof creaking, slightly lifting in parts from the old rusted nails holding it barely

  
But none of this matters, none of it at all, why am I here, the blackness once more creeping up on me, I have fought against it for so long but no more, I’m just barely above the surface and cannot swim no longer, I’m drowning in it, and I wish to succumb to it, death creeping around the edges like a monster in a nightmare awaiting its small victim

  
Bobbies bench before me littered with car parts and tools, oils and grease soaked rags, an old petrol can knocked over but not leaking, my MP3 player and speakers playing soft music, to be playing what I don’t know, I hear none of it, but just a drone a hum in the background, I’m stronger than this, this pain I’ve held onto for this long I can no longer do, I have reached that limit, my knuckles going white as I clench my fingers tighter, breathing raspy almost shallow as small tuffs of warm breath hang in the night air

  
Small spots of water splash down on Bobbie’s bench, as the tears roll down my cheeks, soft short breathes escape my lips still  
there is something else on this bench, something that can help me, the shadows dancing over it as the light swings above, the shadows dancing over the cold black metal

  
Inviting me to take it, to embrace it, my heart beat thumping in my ears as I watch the shadows dance over cool metal

  
My gun

  
My life vest, which has help preserve my life as I hunted monsters in the night, now I am the monster, I am that is dark, and I fear it

  
Looking at it, my mind wonders back to the hunt several hours ago, I was ready for it, I saw it coming, we set a trap and I had the kill shot, but as I raised my gun slowly I stopped, looking at its blooded soaked mouth coming my way, the blood dripping down and off its chin, its hunger in its eyes as it charged me I stopped, and realised I welcomed it to take me, I wanted it, I needed it, but he saved me, DEAN pulled me in his arms to the ground, as Sam stood behind the charging beast and shot it in the back off the head, the blood splattered onto me as it fell to the ground, deans arms tighten around me as we sink to the ground, running his fingers in my hair, consoling me I realised I was sobbing, my shoulders shaking, I was upset that I missed it, why am I like this, my emotions threatening the person that I am, then it hit me, I want to die I need to die

  
I just want to be set free, away from this never ending nightmare

  
So here I stand at the back of bobbies, standing in front of this greased socked work bench gripping the edge, looking at my loaded gun, just one bullet and that’s it, still in the same clothes as before, covered in blood and dirt, clinging to my sweat covered skin, my right hand reaching and gripping the handle

  
Sliding my left hand over the top, I pull back, the metal cold to the touch, pulling back I hear the metal click, safety now off

  
With my left hand now at my side I raise my gun with my right and press it against my temple, the metal cold against my skin

  
My finger on the trigger, his face flashes in my mind, guilt falls over me, will he miss me, does he care, he’s not willing to fight for his own life so why mine, my finger now pressing the trigger I slowly pull it back

  
The wind whips quickly around me,

  
"Please forgive me Dean" I whisper, as I see him rounding the corner, Sam behind him, his face contorted in an expression of sorrow, I smile at him

  
"NO (Y/N) STOP" I hear a yell escape his lips but it’s too late

  
BANG

Silence…….

The wind whips around the silent shed as footsteps echo, Deans gut wrenching screams out (Y/N)’s name as he runs towards the now fallen body of the women he loves, he never told her, the blood pooling around her head as Dean sinks to his knees, the still warm blood seeping into the denim fabric, his eyes shinning from the flowing tears streaming down his face

  
Tears flowing down Sam’s cheeks as he stands above his brother, being a hunter he has witnessed horrors that no film could describe and portray but this, (Y/N) was like his sister and was soon to be his sister in-law, watching her gun firing at her own temple, the image will haunt him for the rest of his days, but the voice that echoed round the silence, Deans scream will chill his soul for the rest of eternity

  
Shifting his arms underneath her body Dean pulls her into his arms, his hand resting on the back of her head tucking it under his chin

  
“Why baby why baby why” he chokes out as his voice crack through his sobbing

  
Squeezing his eyes shut rocking her back and forward in his arms

  
“NOOOOOOOO” he screams out


	2. reality

_“NOOOOOO”………_

 

 

 

Gasping a breath in

Opening my eyes

Standing at Bobbies work bench I look around, the night is still, crickets singing near by, my music softly plays, my overactive imagination once again running away from me with romantic notions, dark romantic notions, would he be like that who am I kidding, looking down at my gun still sitting on the top of the grease soaked bench, I can’t do it, no matter how much darkness I feel im drowning in, I cant take the cowards way out, my heart wont allow me to do it,

The wind whipping around me, shivering as I feel it, goose bumps on my arms, chilling my soul My frustration builds up, grabbing my gun I throw it to the ground, leaning forward with both my arms I sweep all the tools and parts off the bench, clanking as they hit the floor, picking up the petrol can and throwing into the back, hitting the few wrecked cars, echoing around the shed

Down by Jason Walker playing, speaking my soul, kicking and screaming as I pick up fallen objects and throw them at the cars near, smashing windows, denting panels, clanking to the ground "FUCK" I scream as I fall to my knees, the tears fall down my cheeks as I start to cry, cry for it all the pain, the death of my life back home, the pain of realising that the one person on this earth that I love more than myself is walking towards his death, and I cannot stop him, not going to fight for his soul, fight for Sam and not fight for me, crying for this fucked up situation, turning into something I hate, weakness

Strong arms wrap around me as I sit on the ground, bringing my face into his chest, as I smell the familiar sent of musk and oil, tears staining his shirt as his fingers run thru my (H/C) hair, rocking me slightly as I cry my heart out, what an embarrassment, a fucking embarrassment, god I wish I was drunk

"Its ok (Y/N), im here, let it out, baby girl" dean whispers, being nice, dean, can’t be

"I cant do this, I have to be strong" I whine into his shirt the tears still flowing, my shoulders shaking with a heavy sob, empty, sounding like a fucking girl, I hate being

"Its ok baby, im here, just let it out, I understand" I feel his lips on the top of my head

"How can you say that" I scream as I push him away from me, my pain now turning into rage Getting up to my feet I turn from him, once more facing the bench, as he steps to his own feet, shuffling not knowing what to do, his poker face adamant I see with watery eyes, god im pathetic

"You wont even try Dean, Why wont you try" I say as my voice cracks, a lonely tear rolls down my face, my eyes down once again on the bench, the music still playing, he says nothing I continue through my tears

"How can you be selfish, huh how can you expect Sam to carry on with out you Dean after all this, to continue on with the family business, how can you leave him Dean your his big brother, his only brother his only family left Dean," his eyes cast down at these words towards the ground,

“Dean how can you leave me" the tears flowing and I lower my head, my hands leaning against the bench holding myself upright, my legs shaking, my back facing his front, the slight hum of electricity hanging in the air The music now changed - All I need by Within Temptation now playing thru the speakers

"What the fuck am I saying, I cant let you go Dean, I just found you don’t do this" I cried out in a whisper, lifting my head up slightly I hear his foot steps come up behind me, I feel his breath on the back of my neck, his hands on my shoulders as I feel his hands slide down my arms, pressing himself to my back, his fingers slide over the top of my hands then thru my fingers squeezing tightly, pulling my hands with his from the bench still clench, as his arms wrap around my front, still clutching my hands with his, shivering slightly as the winds whips around us both, what is happening, I roll my head to the left

"I have to do this baby girl, I love my brother and I am doing it for him, I don’t want to let him go, you know what will happen if I go back on the cross road deal, I cant let him die, I cant live without him, you just need to let me go, please" he whispers

Resting his head on my right shoulder, whispering in my ear, the strain in his voice says it all, oh fuck what he does to me, does he know, it took all my strength not to lean into him, breathing him in, drinking in his scent like a addicted alcoholic, god I cant do this........... swallowing sharply.... I cant let him go, not after everything we have been thru, everything I have opened up to him, tearing down my walls, no Dean is my home and I don’t want to leave

_don’t tear me down, whats left of me....._

We fall silent, the corrugated iron from the shed walls buckling, throwing a creaking noise across the yard, the wind slowly dying, the smell of rain in the air, silence befalls between us, the music plays on

_don’t tear it down don’t tear it down for all I need make a heart a better place........_

The tears fall steadily from my cheeks as my head rests back on his shoulder, his breath tickling my neck, I feel his arms leave mine, my hands now cold from his left touch, stepping backwards from me

_make my heart a better place....._

My MP3 goes quiet as it shuffles to another song The piano note skim out the speakers as the song starts to play, the notes and voice drifting onto the night air...

Turning around I face him standing 4 feet away from each other not speaking, my blood stained shirt undone, hanging at my sides over my white singlet flapping in the wind, my un kempt loosely tied back hair ticking my neck, making me lick my dry bottom lip, soft breath hangs in the air

_you’ve got me looking, so crazy my baby im not myself lately im foolish I don’t do this, ive been playing myself, baby I don’t care baby you’ve loves got the best of me......_

"FINE you know what, FUCK you then, FUCK you and your FUCKING egotistic plans, FUCK it all, just leave dean, it’s what you are good at just bloody leave"

"AND WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH HUH," he yelled back" why now, why are you doing this, (Y/N) why" he says with pain in his eyes, FUCK doesn’t he get how much he means to me?

_baby your loves got the best of me, baby your making a fool of me_

"Because I fucking love you, you asshole, don’t you understand I love you, and I don’t want to but I bloody do ok" I say the tears rolling down my cheeks, I hate being a girl

_baby you got me you got, oh you got me_

Silence, just the music and wind in the air, I gasp, biting my lip has his eyes smoulder back, a dangerous glint As he lunges forward, his hands grabbing the sides of my face

_I look and stare so deep in you eyes, I touch you more and more every time_

His lips crash onto mine, forcefully, knocking the air out of my lungs, letting out a moan, his tongue plunges into my mouth, filling with a liquid fire, of lust, his hands cupping both my cheeks, tightly and gently at the same time, as I stumble backwards, my lower back hitting the bench, his strong body knocking into me, the MP3 player falls to the floor but still keeps playing, I love this song, passion, gripping this arms tightly, his lips dominating mine, almost bruising, Pulling back out of the kiss, he leans his forehead against mine, his eyes squeezed closed, almost like he’s in anguish, his raggered breathing mixing with my panting, the wind still whipping thru the shed around our body’s, almost buzzing from the heat now in the air, electric, my blood boiling to the surface

"What are you doing to me (Y/N)" he whispers as he gently kisses my lips once more, licking my bottom lip Opening his eyes I steer deep into his pools of green, pleading, my arms wrap around his neck as his hands gently slide down my sides to my hips, making circles with his thumbs, bringing them behind my back he reaches for my hair tie pulling it out as my hair falls around my shoulders

"What do you do to me dean, to make me love you so much, I don’t want to let you go" I whisper back Once more he leans forward capturing my lips with his,

"I love you to" he whispers on my lips, I push forward, leaning into him as I kiss him forcefully, his hands run underneath my ass lifting up and back as he sits me on the bench, the wood creeks under my weight, my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him between my legs tight, I feel him nudging me his jeans tightening, the feeling of desire pooling in my belly, my legs shuddering turning into jelly at his sides, as I rub them up and down his sides, Running his hands underneath my shirt he pulls it over my head, throwing it aside, his lips move from mine down my chin to under my neck, throwing my head back as I let out a moan, his hands under my singlet rubbing circles on my bear skin,

"Argh" I gasp out as I feel my panties wet, fuck His soft lips leaving a trail of fire touching my skin as he moves down, kissing my tattoo above my heart, rocking my head back and my hips forward, feeling his smirking lips on my bear skin, the smell of sex in the air, and I want to drown in it

"Dean" I whisper thru my clenched teeth, throwing my head back has he licks under my chin over it to my lips where he bites and tugs gently on my bottom lip A gasp escapes my lips as he pulls back, my head jerking forward Running his hand over the bare skin on my stomach he pulls them yup my sides taking my singlet with it, pulling it over my head to revel my black lace bra, throwing my top on the ground, I shudder slightly, his eyes never leaving mine, with a peck on my lips he smirks as he grabs my hands from his sides bringing them behind his neck as he hands grab my ass lifting me up, wrapping my legs around him tightly, his eyes fucking mine as he carries me over to the several rows of low stacked wrecked cars, sitting me own the hood of a red car next to the shed support beam, nibbling on my ear lobe Biting my lip,

"oh god" I pant out, this man new all the right spots to push, I feel the wetness of my panties slowly drip down my legs in my jeans, making me moan, soaking the fabric where it touches my flesh His lips still dominating mine his arms around me he lowers my back down onto the hood, his fingers tracing over my spine, his fingers itching to my unhook my bra

"Dean Stop" I gasp out arching my back off the hood, my eyes flicking towards his as he deep pools of green look at me with a hurtful uncertainty,

Ghostly soft music notes of Toxic by District 78 star to play I push up now once again sitting on the hood, the pain on his face trying to hide it, standing in front of me his hands just barely touching my hips, what am I doing

The sexual tension and uncertainty hanged in the air, placing my hands over his on my hips, the music still playing in the background With both of my hands I slowly run them up both his arms stopping above his elbow, with my legs open slightly, my jeans tightening and uncomfortable I grip his arms pulling him towards me, hard against the grill of the car, kissing his lips, putting his hands around my back at I fist my hands thru his hair

Breaking off the kiss, leaning my forehead against his, bringing my hands flat against his chest, his sweaty cotton singlet beneath my finger tips

"Mr Winchester" I whisper and continue

"we have to stop this; we can’t carry on like this"

"Why" he replies looking at me like I just smashed his car Placing my lips just above his barely touching I continue

"Well you are wearing to many clothes and I don’t think that’s fair" smirking With both my hands now flat on his chest I push him back, stumbling a few steps his back hits the big exposed support beam, kicking my boots off then pushing myself of the hood with a little jump I walk up to him, my eyes never leaving his, a smirk across my lips as I stalk up towards him in bare feet, hungry

Placing my hands back on his chest my finger sliding into the button holes of his shirt ripping it apart like a broken zipper, the buttons flying and hitting the ground as I do this, his shirt open flapping in the breeze, grabbing his shoulders of his shirt, roughly pulling down his arms half way pinning them to his side,

"well Mr Winchester, I still believe you still have to many clothes on" smirking I say my eyes filling with a lustful haze, my emotions leaning towards the sex Adonis in front of me

"Well then Miss (Y/N) what are we going to do to fix the problem?"

Pulling out my small switch blade out of my pocket, flicking it open I run the tip over his singlet cover chest, starting from the top of his belt buckle, the tip digging in slightly leaving no mark on his skin, his breath hitches as I slowly make a tear in the cotton fabric covering his perfectly hard body, as it reaches the neck line of his top I continue it over his bear skin on his neck He swallows hard, running my free left hand thru his hair, pulling his head back as it hits the beam behind him, running the knife slowly up his neck and over his chin, around his bobbing Adams apple, gently running the tip over his bottom lip as, my face centimetres from his own, a slight gasps escapes my lips as I smirk watching him twitching under the knife, holding it tightly in my right hand I bring it out and stab forward beside his head Ramming it into the side of the pole, his body jumps, crashing my lips onto his at the same time, swallowing the moan that escapes his lips His arms struggling to get free from his sides, itching to touch, running my hands down his chest as I link my fingers into the torn fabric pulling it part, Wind whipping around as the flimsy fabric tears part, flapping with the shirt His eyes lock onto mine, gone are a deepful green and now replaces with lustful emeralds, dripping with a fire that I want to consume me, FUCK ME

_Sweat dreams are made of these……_

Kissing the side of his mouth, I start to move my kiss and gently kissed under his chin, his skin damp as I nuzzle my lips under his chin and into his collar bone, My eyes spy the pentagram tattoo above his heart, gently kissing it as I journey down to my destination

_Who am I to disagree………._

Getting wetter by the minute, my hands running over his hard chiselled abs as I run my mouth over his right nipple, claiming it into my mouth as I suck hard His body stiffens and twitches back against the pole; he’s my prisoner, letting out a moan at his head lulls to the side, his eyes closed

_Travel the world and the seven seas…….._

His nipple hardening between my teeth as I pull quickly, while pinching and twisting the other between my fingers

"FUCK" he yells, my lips around it as I smile, letting it go just barely touching his skin with my lips I start to sink down to one knee,

_Everybody’s looking for something………._

The odd sound of tinkling on the roof as the wind continues around his, the cold ripping around my topless skin as the heat radiating of his abs as I sink to the ground dominating this infuriating stubborn S O B fuck me what am I doing, im liking it My fingers slightly shaking, as I slowly undo his belt buckle, his jeans tighten, very hard to miss, making a smirk cross my lips, mmmmm

_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you…….._

As I whip out the now undone belt from the belt loops, undoing his jean button and the fly goes down, revealing black boxers

His body jerks as I press my lips to the top of cotton covered bulge, his breath hitches as I run my hands up his inner thighs circling my thumbs around his bulge, feeling it pulse as it tightens ever harder, biting my bottom lip as he does his, with a quick pull I yank down his jeans, pooling them at his ankles, his breathing raggered as I run my fingertips softly again up his inner thighs, bare skin, running only my thumbs under the elastic top of his black trunks, pulling them down, his large hard thick cock springs free from his cotton prison

Licking my lips as I see the pre cum ooze out him and run down his shaft, so big, such girth I thought as I wrap my fingers around the base, leaning in with my tongue, licking the tip

"FUCK ME" he screams as I wrap my lips just around the tip, letting go to look up at him, his eyes look down with a mixed emotion of disappointment and enjoyment pleading

"all in good time Mr Winchester, all in good time" I say with my right hand still wrapped around the bottom of his juicy shaft, kissing the tip once more, I wrap my lips around his head, his juices slowly flowing in my mouth as I move my tongue around the tip, only to then lick from the root to the tip I feel his body shudder under me as he lets out a moan, bucking his hips forwards, with my left hand I gently cup his bulls gently rub them as I take his whole cock into my mouth pushing into the back of my throat, still clutching the root as I suck twisting it slowly

"FUCK (Y/N) HOLY FUCK" he screams as I suck my checks in around his cock as I bob my head up and down his shaft, fast as I suck as hard as I can, still trying to buck his hips as I hold his thigh against the pole, halting his movements

"fuck im going to cum, yes baby girl keep that up fuck," he says trying to rip his arms free from his clothing bonds, I can feel my panties soaking as I hear his primal screams, im doing this to him,

"im going to cum, im going to cum" he screams, I suck hard and faster I feel his leg muscles tense as I go faster, I hear his head hit the pole

"fuck, I cant hold it im going to cum, (Y/N) fuck" he screams as I feel his cock jerk in my mouth pushing to the back of my throat as I feel the salty goodness spurt out into my mouth making me squeeze his balls, a primal scream rips from his throat as another wave of cum slides out of his gorgeous cock and slides down my throat, his legs shaking as I hold the back of his thighs holding him up

Pulling my mouth off his cock once again licking from the root to tip savouring his flavoured juices, mmmmm licking him clean I hear his breathing panting as I look up at him, his chest rising and falling fast with his head back against the pole, eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead and down his chest his hair sticky with sweat as he bites his bottom lip, trying to come down Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused….. Rising from the ground, licking the sweat from his hard abs to his perfect chest, under his chin, I stand facing him, with a smirk on my lips as I watch him trying to calm down from his high, oh yeah I fucking did that, if I could do a happy dance now I would His eyes still, closed I place both my hands on the side of his face, pulling it down towards me, his eyes snap open looking into mine, god I love this man,

"Well Mr Winchester I take it you liked that" I say still smiling, looking sweet as I do it

"And might I say you taste very nice" licking my lips

"fuck, I mean fuck" he stammered out looking at me, lunging forwards capturing my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth, the taste of him still on my lips as he explores my mouth, tasting his own sweet cum, was driving me over the edge,

"Fuck me" I whisper on his lips as I pause from his kiss taking a breath

Earned it- by The Weekend starts to play*

He steps forward as I step back, as his boxers fall to the floor pooling with his jeans as he steps out of them, his boots long gone, naked flesh I grab what’s left of his shirt at his side pulling it down over his hands throwing it to the side, with one stride he grabs my waist his arms folding around my back, knocking the air of my lungs in a moan, his still hard cock, jabbing into my stomach, pushing me back as he lips suck on my sweet spot below my ear

"Dean" I whisper out, his hands come around my back, over my shoulders, to cup on both sides of my neck as he continues to walk forward making me stumble back, his tongue desperately licking my mouth as our lips still entwined,

"argh" I gasp out as my back hits the impalas closed passenger door, he lets go on my lips and starts to kiss under my chin sucking on my pulse point, my head rolls back onto the roof of the impala, his fingers tracing my sides, bringing them around my back, unhooking my bra, pulling the straps down my shoulders, throwing it off behind him, I look up at him as his eyes twinkle in the low shed light, his smile wide and dangerous as he looks down to my right nipple, placing his mouth over top, sucking hard

"FUCK DEAN" I scream as his right hand comes up, rolling around my left breast in his hand

"my god, im so wet" I whisper out as his teeth clamp around the nipple pulling it out and hard, the pain courses thru my chest, making me scream

Still sucking he moves his hands down my naked top, fingers fumbling with my jean top button and my fly, I feel it pulling down

My legs shudder as the wind tickles my naked flesh, when did that happen, feeling my jeans and soaking panties now pooling at my feet his lips kissing the top of my nipples he brings his head back up, I feel my cool juices flowing down my legs

Looking into my eyes, resting his forehead on mine

"You are so wet, I wonder what you taste like" he whispers into my ear, pulling my head back, licking under my chin and up to my lips Sinking down to his knees, I feel his cool fingers collect and slowly drag up my leg, my flowing cum up from my ankle over my calf, up my inner thigh, so slowly my legs start to shake and turn into jelly as I look down at him, placing his fingers into mouth He groans as his eyes closed, as he sucks his fingers

"Mmmm just as I thought perfect" he says licking his lips,

Grabbing each of my ankles he pulls my bare feet from the pooling panties and jeans, pushing them aside he pulls my legs apart,

Looking up at me he continues "Baby grip the door edging and hang on" he smiles, oh I put my hands up behind my head my fingers tracing the door as I find the small opening, jamming my fingers into it, barely fitting; he lifts my legs over his shoulders one by one, still kneeling

"Still so wet, I see" he whispers as he kisses my now swollen clit, ducking his head down he licks my entrance right up to the top

My legs shudder and turn to jelly, my fingers grip the door opening, I feel cool liquid in between my fingers, as he continues to lick me from the bottom to the top, I sink down onto his face as he licks, his nose ticking my swollen clint, biting my bottom lip, both his hands on top of my thighs rubbing slowly,

"FUCK" I scream out as he plunges his tongue into my hot wet heat, pushing between my folds as he starts to suck at the same time, pulsing his tongue in and out fast then slow

"Fuck dean" I scream as I feel the rise start to come, building

"fuck dean im going to come" I scream as I start to pant, it was building faster and faster as he sucks hard on my folds pushing his tongue in deeper, my hands gripping the door tight, arching my back off the car door

"Im going to cum" I scream as I feel at the edge almost there, his tongue harder and faster into my heat

"fuck" I scream, my eyes roll into the back of my head, jerking my head back, thumping on the door, as I feel his teeth sink into my swollen clint, pushing me over the edge, I feel the cum flow out in a gush, I couldn’t stop it

"mother fuck" I whisper unable to breath in between panting, trying to breath, he looks up as I let the door go, slowly sliding down the panel sitting on the ground, my head against the door, my vision blurry, opening my eyes, I see his smiling face as I watch my cum drip from his lips down his chin, slowly, painfully slowly I try to mover my legs from his shoulders, shaking he pulls them off, resting them at his sides as he still sits on his knees, leaning forward he slowly grabs my hands that are lulled at my sides, bringing them up to his lips I see them stained red with my blood Grabbing my jeans to the right of him he careful wipes them clean, I grit my teeth and a hiss escapes between them, im still in a foggy dream, I don’t feel him placing them back at my sides

The sound of misty rain starts to hit the roof, the wind now gone, concentrating on the sound my eyes closed as I feel his lips crash onto mine, the taste of my cum on his lips and tongue as he pushes his into my mouth, salty, moaning into his mouth I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands fumble around my naked thighs settling on my cheeks, gripping them tightly, pulling my legs around his waist lifting me up, still kissing

_Salted Wound- by Sia now playing_

Walking to the front of the impala hood he sits me down, my wet salty juices still flowing down my legs, god I hope I don’t ruin his paint job or ill never hear the end of his The car now damp from the on coming rain, hitting my hot naked skin like cold glass droplets, pulling away from the kiss I look into his eye his arms just around my waist holding me in a sitting up position on the hood, pulling them around to my front he nuzzles his face into my neck and up to my left ear

Whispering "im going to fuck you now on the hood of my baby, im not going to fuck you hard or slow, im going to savour you as I ram my hard cock in your tight cunt, making you screen my name over and over"

Sitting there naked on his hood I shudder at the pure enjoyment of his words

"oh god" I moan out as he slowly pushes my back onto the impala hood, opening up my legs slowly he stalks forward, I feel his hard cock at the entrance of my heat, placing my left hand above my head, his fingers linked between mine gripping tightly as I feel him push sharply into me,

"fuck" I scream as his hard girth rams into me, pushing thru me like a hot knife thru butter, the pain its quick but then stops, I start to moan as he slides out of me to thrust forwards again, clenching around him

"Fuck (Y/N) you’re so tight" he whispers into my ear as he thrust his cock forward again and again 

"Dean" I moan out his lips crash onto mine as he trusts his cock faster into me, my right hand on his back, gripping for dear life as he lips leave mine down towards my neck sucking on my pulse point With every thrust he moans, my body jerking back with his every time, moving his left hand from my waist he moves to the back of my hips lifting up as he thrusts his cock forward, hitting the swewt spot at the top

"FUCK DEAN" I scream as he thrusts again and again, hitting that same sweet spot over and over

His cock so hard

Arching my back off the hood my eyes roll back as I clench his girth "fuck argh" he groans his lips on mine once more, for how long we stayed like that, fucking on his impala hood, not noticing the rain getting heavier, his balls slapping against me with every thrust

"Harder dean, fuck me harder" I scream out a his pace quickens

"god (Y/N) I love you fuck your so wet and tight baby, I don’t know how much longer I can go on" he grunts out between trusts his teeth clenched, but his smile remains on his lips, his fingers still linked with mine gripping tightly as I grip back

"im going to cum Dean, argh fuck im going to cum " I screen out as I feel the rise once more at the bottom of my belly, still thrusting hitting my sweet spot

"fuck me to baby oh good you feel so good me to" he grunts out, his cock pulsing inside me as his thrusts quickening, gripping his shoulder as he pushes forward, his hip bones hitting mine, I feel the pain but am unaware at the same time, Over and over his cock pulsed forwards so hard and thick, pushing me over the edge

"Argh baby fuck im going to cum fuck (Y/N)" he screams

"DEAN" I screen out as I feel the snap and I exploded, eyes rolling to the back of my head as I arch my back off the hood, his lips crash onto mine as I feel his seed escaping his pulsing cock, filling me up

"oh god" he groans against my lips as he rides his orgasm out with mine, both panting he lowers his forehead to mine, the silence in the air with the smell of fresh rain, falling down, his left hand resting beside me on the hood holding himself up, his strong cock still in me twitching, Laying down carefully on top of my chest he brings his left hand up too the side of my face, his thumb gently caressing the side of my check, his eyes looking at me carefully, with his right hand with mine still in it he brings it over around his neck, I run my fingers around the back of his wet hair, a small moan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes With now both hands on the side of my cheeks tracing my skin with his thumbs, gently placing a kiss on his lips I start to shudder

"Wow Dean just wow" I whisper as I start to shake, the rain starting to pick up getting stronger,

"I know baby" he whisper back

"I think you broke me dean, I shudder back, as my legs start to shake around his sides, with my teeth chattering

"come on baby lets get you inside the car, I don’t want you getting sick" he says as he steps back pulling me up to sit on the hood

"Well I was fine till I lost my one bar heater" I smirk back at he holds my sides

My head swimming a little, I let out a little giggle

“round two” he says raising his eyebrows as he picks me up, my now soaked hair sticking to my naked skin around my shoulders as he walks around the side of the impala, my ankles locked together at his back, bending down he opens the back passenger door, sitting me just at the edge, slowly I shuffle backwards as he stalks forward, his cock hard and dripping as he crawls over me, my legs wide as I lie back on the leather seats His finger skimming over my soaked folds making me shudder, to them move them up my stomach, my skin and his fingers slick with a mixture of rain and sweat to grab my breasts needing them, arching my back of the seat as I let out a long moan With his thumbs and pointing fingers he twists my hard nipples

“FUCK” I scream out, the smirk on his lips is hungry he wants me and I want him, god I want him

For a few moments his fingers stay flicking my nipples then moving on with the exploration over my shoulders and down both my arms that are resting at my sides, his hard cock now pushing as my slick wet heat, rolling his hips nudging my clit making me throb

His fingers now interlocked with mine he brings them up besides my head as he thrust his hard wet cock into me

“DEAN” I scream out

“(Y/N)” he screams out at the same time


End file.
